In the wake of increasing levels of function integration in semiconductor devices, the number of input/output channels of semiconductor devices has been rising continuously. At the same time, there is a demand to shorten signal channel lengths for high frequency applications, to improve heat dissipation, to improve robustness, and to decrease manufacturing costs. While much progress is being made by improving the design on the semiconductor chip level, many of the aspects above require innovative ways of packaging the chips.